


Heather

by FallenAngelWasTaken



Category: mcyt
Genre: F/M, M/M, Might not be a Happy Ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWasTaken/pseuds/FallenAngelWasTaken
Summary: George has loved Dream for so damn long. But Dream already has Heather... What can a hopeless lover do?
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First Fanfic I'm posting on this particular site, I'm really sorry if it sucks just leave respectful criticism! Also if it wasn't obvious this is based on the song Heather by Conan Grey. I mean you can listen to the song while reading it if you want. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

I sat there on the curb with Dream in December weather, it was freezing. I shiver and rub my hands together trying to warm up. Dream smiles down at me and takes his coat off then his hoodie. "Here take my hoodie, George." "I- I can't do that Dream! You'll be freezing if I do." "It's fine I have a coat anyways." He says while chuckling. I take the hoodie and slip it on, it smelled like him and was still warm. I blush slightly as Dream whispers "You look really good in my hoodie." "Anyways," he says in a normal voice, "Let's go over to this amazing bakery that sells pastries and hot chocolate, you'll love it!" I nod as he grabs my hand as we walk into a town that had many stores and vendors. He opens a door for me as we walkthrough. "Here I'll go order for the both of us and you sit down here okay?" Dream says. "Okay, but take my money to pay for it." I quickly say throwing some crumpled dollar bills. He picks them up and quickly places them back onto the table running to the ordering line. "DrEaM!" I scream at him while he laughs. I look around the place seeing an old couple and I believe some parents with rowdy kids. 

I notice the door opens again a small you woman walks in. She had to be around Dream's age and she was quite beautiful she had brown hair like mine but it was much lighter and fluffier. She also had beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed to be glowing. She was perfect in every way which made me want to roll my eyes. Of course, some people in this world just get all the good things in life... I watch as she walks up to the pick-up line and then I saw that Dream was staring at her. He seemed mesmerized at her beauty, I frown I thought Dream knew not to like people just because of their looks. He walks back to our table and says "Woah that girl is beautiful. I got to get her number." I wince and say "Go ahead Dream, I'll be waiting here, good luck." Though my mind was screaming don't do it Dream, get away from her, you don't even know her. I watch as he walks up to the girl and tasks, he looked awfully nervous. I watch as they talked for a bit and then Dream came over to the table again bringing the girl. "George so this is Heather, Heather this is George my best friend." I wave politely as she sat down in Dream's original seat. "Is your friend mute? Oh, I'm sorry I said that, that must be very rude of me." She's such an angel... "Umm no, I'm not mute." I softly say." I fiddle with Dream's hoodie strings. Dream smiles and says "Heather you can ea with us just let me go get me and George's food real quick." I watch as he leaves and now it was just me and Heather. She tried striking up a conversation "So how long have you know Clay?" My eyebrows raise a bit at her calling Dream by his real name. "Oh, I don't know 5 years?" "That's so cool! I'm guessing you're not from around here?" "No, I'm not just coming here to visit him..." "Well, your accent is super cute. If you don't mind I'm going to eat for a bit." I nod and see Dream coming back. "Here you go George and Heather I hope you're enjoying your meal. I can buy you something if you want." "Oh no thank you wouldn't want you wasting money on me." My mind starts screaming how much of an angel she is. I feel sick to my stomach and whisper "I need to use the restroom." I quickly get up and rush to the bathroom. I go in and my stomach lurches, I puke and could feel tears running down my face. Damn it... Dream isn't even mine, I shouldn't like him like this I can't. But before I know it he'll start dating Heather. Soon you'll like Heather more than you love me... I softly mumble "Wish I were Heather..."

I must have been there for a long time because there was a knock on the door "Hey it's me, Heather! I can't come in but I hope you are okay you sounded awfully sick, do you need water by any chance." I try to use what little strength I had to say "Umm no I'm good..." I look in the mirror trying to dry my face and make it look like I haven't been crying. I walk out and go back to our table I softly murmur "Dream I'm going to go back to my hotel. I don't feel so good. Have fun with Heather though." He stares at my pale face and nods. "Okay, George I'll be checking up on you later." I walk out of the store and slowly walk to my hotel, it wasn't too far so I made it in about 20 minutes. I burst into my room and go to the bathroom sobbing and pick myself up and decided to shower. After my shower, I sit down on my bed and call Sapnap. "Umm Hey Sapnap... You know about me liking Dream and all that...?" "DID YOU CONFESS TO HIM!!!??" "Well no... But I think Dream may like this other girl. She really is amazing and-" I start sobbing again. "Sh, it's okay George, it's okay. Calm down and listen to my voice. Dream just met this girl? I'm sure he'll choose you over her and if he doesn't then I'll buy a plane ticket to Florida to beat his ass." I let out a weak laugh and we added up talking for an hour. I hear a knock on my door and I quickly tell Sapnap that I would call him right back. I open the door and hear someone yell "George!" "Oh hey Dream, come in." "Are you okay?" He quickly says while inspecting me. "Yeah, I think I'm fine just some weird sickness." "Great, I can't wait to talk to you about Heather then. She said we could maybe go on a date! My is she the most wonderful girl I've ever seen." Dream rambles on about her while I try not to cry. As long as you're happy Dream I'll be happy but the love I have for you will never go away... Wish I was...


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets a new person hoping that he could let him forget about Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's another one in case anyone wanted that so let's just say it's a birthday present. (I don't if anyone who reads this has a birthday today but if you do Happy Birthday >Insert Name<

About 3 weeks later Dream had informed us that he and Heather were dating. The second he told me I congratulated him and left the call. I could already feel the hot tears running down my face. I try to calm myself saying if Dream's happy you'll be fine. Of course, it didn't work and I collapse to the floor sobbing. I whisper to myself "I should have told him, I should have told him..." I remember calling Sapnap and him saying how he needed to punch Dream in the face. The rest seemed a blur. I decided to stream today and to online beginning the stream. I smile waving to my stream and log onto the Dream SMP. Dream randomly joined my call saying hello. "Hey, George you don't mind me adding someone to your stream. "No of course not, why who is it?" "I wanted to add Heather! She'll be playing on the Dream SMP for her first time. Can you believe she never played Minecraft before?" I smile and start looking at the chat. Lillynotfound: Heather :D That's Dream's girlfriend, right? Iwastaken: Who is Heather? DNFShipper: Noooo Dreamnotfound must prevail D: After that chat, a bunch of Gream and Dreamnotfounds were spammed into the chat. I laugh and say "Chat stop being silly. I guess Dream Twitter and Twitch name finally came true." I laugh at my comment as I hear Dream wheeze. Someone else joined the call and I immediately knew it had to be Heather. "Hey, guys!" "Hi, Heather." I flatly say. I was running around the SMP near Church Prime when the Minecraft chat said "Dream joined the game. Heather joined the game." I look in the chat again seeing Ponk, Callahan, and Karl put who is that? Dream types My girlfriend while Heather puts a smiley face. Most of my stream turned into Dream showing Heather how to play and the occasional comment from Heather "I'm so bad at this game!" The chat seemed tired of her saying the same line and saying she was faking it all. "Now chat don't be mean to Heather" Dream says sternly. I smile at least chat didn't like her either. I see a donation of 10 dollars pop up. The robot voice says "Hey Georgie what do you think of Heather? She seems a little too perfect tbh. Anyways I love you and your streams." "Thank you for the $10 Berry Nice!" I say ignoring the question. "I think you forgot to answer the question George," Dream says I could already tell his arms were crossed by the way his voice sounded. "Oh ha sorry about that, I don't know Heather cool I guess. Callahan stop killing me!" I say trying to change the subject. "You just think that she's cool George? I thought I would suspect more from my best friend. C'mon George you know Heather is amazing." I could feel my voice rising "Well I haven't known her for that long okay? Now can we change the subject?" I already knew that his eyes were narrowing and he was getting angrier. "G-" I click off the call and continue doing my own thing on the server. Another donation rolls in "Um Georgie you okay? Your fans are here if you need us. Anyways, I didn't like Heather that much either, wonder what Dream sees in her?" "Thx for the $5 donation Gaby!" I say smiling at the donation. "I'm doing just fine too, I might just end the stream feeling tired. Anyways thank-you for coming! Bye!" I wave and watch as chat spams bye. I click end stream and I get a text from Dream, "Why didn't you defend Heather after that donation?" I narrow my eyes texting back "She's your girlfriend, not mine." I growl in annoyance and decide to talk a walk. I find myself at the supermarket and just decide to buy some crisps and candies. I grab a small basket throwing in candies, sodas, and crisps. I smile at these good foods that were sure to take Dream off my mind. I make my way to a random checkout line waiting for them to scan my items. "Hi, how are you doing today?" He asks smiling up at me. "I'm good, thanks for asking," I say staring at the man. He had hair dyed red and one ear was pierced. "I really like your hair color and earring," I say smiling up at him. "Really? Thanks!" he says touching his pierced ear. "My parents totally disagreed with it saying I looked gay but little do they know I am, so whatever." I giggle saying "Wouldn't it be a shock when they find out?" He chuckles "Ya guess it would. Your total is 14.34 pounds **(I'm not British! Please don't attack me if I'm getting any of this wrong! TwT)** Also make sure you give me your number, you seem like a pretty cool guy." I laugh and write my number down. I pick up my items waving goodbye. Happy about the new friend I made until I realized, I forgot about Dream! Oh my, this is amazing, I didn't think about Dream for one moment while I was there. I saw that my phone had a couple of hundred notifications from Dream and one from an unknown number. I open it and read the text "Hey it's me grocery guy! My real name's Noah and this is my number. What's yours?" I smile and quickly replied, "Hey Noah, I'm George!" I find myself back home and open a bag of chocolate digging into them. "Maybe I can finally forget about Dream... Maybe Noah can take away all my pain... Just maybe" I whisper. Saying the words aloud will help make my mind believe that it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little too short and once again if you people want more I'll gladly make it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends more time with Noah.

I've been hanging out with Noah for about two weeks now. Let's just say he's amazing! He's funny, kind, smart, he can be very sarcastic, but at the same time, he's amazing to talk to about problems. He sits down and listens to what I have to say and instead of just saying 'Woah that must suck' he gives genuine advice that helps me. He listened to my problems with Dream and told me that I shouldn't try to move on. The heart needs a grieving stage and Noah said he would stand by me during this time. I felt comforted by this and just how great of a friend he is. Today he was at my house again and we were talking "Hey Noah..." "Ya?" "Should I take to Dream? It's been such a long time since I have." "Whenever you're ready George. I can't make every decision for you. But if you feel like it's the right time to talk to Dream then go ahead." I nod and say "Do you want to be in my live stream?" "You Livestream?" I laugh "Noah we've been friends for like two weeks I would assume you know I'm a YouTuber and a streamer." "Really? What's you're youtube name?" I laugh again "Georgenotfound." "Huh, so that's why you sounded so familiar. And you didn't tell me about this before because?" "Didn't seem important" "Fair point, sure I would like to be on a live stream with you." I grin and we get off my bed set up my area so Noah would also have a place to be. "And we are going live in 3, 2, 1. Hi everyone! Welcome to the stream!" I watch as people flood in and I wave politely and so does Noah. I see chat was asking who the person was and I wait a while until saying. "So today we have a special guest guys! Chat say hello to Noah, he's a good friend of mine." 

AnimeLover275: Is that your boyfriend George?

Heatwaves: Ummm You replaced Dream or something?

ogsimp: Bruh he just said friend yall deaf or something? DNF still lives on.

Unic0rns: Noah kinda hot ngl, wanna date me ;)

I laugh "Okay first off chat he's my friend so calm down. Second, off I'm not replacing Dream, trust me no person out there can be like Dream. Third and final thing I don't know maybe Noah will date you ask him." Noah stares at me punching my shoulder and I laugh. "Here I'm going to log onto the Dream SMP and Noah will be playing from my account. Is that fine with you?" "Totally. I just got to say that I'm an amazing player, I don't play as bad as George okay?" He laughs and I laugh along with him. This had to be one of my best streams yet. Nah wasn't too bad but he did make silly mistakes from time to time. Whenever he didn't place water down soon enough he would jokingly say 'Oh the game was lagging, it's because George's wifi sucks.' It was quite fun seeing Noah interact with the other Dream SMP Members. He would smack their little character and runaway while they chased him determined to kill him. I scroll through the chat seeing how they said they like this guest way more than Heather. I shake my head and say "Now don't be too mean to Heather guys okay? We don't want Dream popping up on my stream just to yell." Noah giggles lightly while he punches Tommy and steals carrots from his farm. Tommy typed in the chat 'Get on VC 5 bitch' Noah looks at me and I shrug my shoulders going onto the VC. "You two fucking bitches. Stealing my carrots and thinking it's funny? I want them back bitch boy. I'll fucking kill you!" Noah grins saying "I rather have a war goodbye." He grabs my phone exiting it and hits Tommy'scharater again. Chat spammed 'Cannon War' as I scream at Noah "You can't do that! You're on my account! Just give Tommy the carrots." Noah laughs again "Nope he can get more carrots, these are mine now. I roll my eyes as we hear a donation come in."Aww, you two are such a great duo. Also, can you say Happy Birthday to me?" "Thanks for the $20 Allison! Happy Birthday to you too!" 

After 3 hours of playing and Noah striking up meaningless wars, I decided to end the stream and wave goodbye to my stream. I click end stream and Noah grins. "That was amazing George! Your career seems so fun. I want to be a streamer now. Your fans are all so cool!" "Ha thanks, Noah, also thanks for deciding to be on this stream! It was so much fun with you there." "Darn my shift starts soon! Bye George, talk to you later!" He waves running through my door. I wave closing my door and debate if I should text Dream. I chose to text him, Dream is my best friend and I can ignore him forever. 'Hey Dream. I'm really sorry how I didn't defend Heather for you. I was just a bit angry about something.' I put my phone down walking to my kitchen and grab some crisps. I walk back examining the text Dream had sent back 'George I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have acted so rudely and harshly I'm so sorry about what I did. You can either accept this or not because I know how terrible I was' I smile happy I and Dream were now on the same page. 'Dream ofc I'll forgive you! :)' I smile gain putting my phone down deciding to go to sleep. 

~George and Noah are hanging out at a park this is about like 5 days later~ 

"Noah I have to admit something to you. I-I think I'm n love with you." Noah smiles fondly "George I love you too but I would never want to take advantage of you okay? You are still in love with Dream. Don't try to love me when you want to Dream." "I. Wait? No, I'm in love with you." Noah then kisses me guilty my mind thinks "I wonder if this was Dream and I wonder what Dream would do if he saw us kissing." Noah releases himself and asks "Now what did you think when you kissed me? Did you think how much you loved me and wanted to be with me? Or did you realize your still longing for Dream?" "I-I was longing for Dream still" Noah nods "See, George I'll forever love you. But loving you means I have to think what best for you, you know?" I don't want a relationship when you still are in love with someone else. And as I said before, I won't take advantage of you when you're heartbroken. Now, what are we going to do about your crush?" I smile at Noah, I may not love him romantically but he was one of the best friends I could ever have and I'm glad I met him when I did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hope you guys like this! I'm so happy how much love this is getting I never expected people to react this way about my writing and it truly warms my heart. TYSM for your support. Next chapter I wanna do Noah's POV on why he refused and a little author's POV on why I made Noah the way he is. So, please tell me if you guys would want that or just a regular chapter! Once again tysm for this support because this is my first time on AO3 Love all my readers <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just explaining a character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a short filler chapter explaining more in-depth about why Noah did stuff. Basically a Noah POV. The bold part is not apart of the story and me explaining why and how I created Noah.

George is the most amazing person I've ever seen. He lays his emotions so openly and isn't afraid to say what he thinks. I was in love with George but I knew he had his own lover which was not me and was never going to be me. When he told me that he loved me I felt ecstatic, and beyond happy. But I knew he was still grieving over the loss of Dream and trying to use me to cope with the pain. So it just didn't feel right to date him when he would never truly love me. He would forever love Dream and I can't replace Dream. And because I loved George so much I rather see a smile on his face than mine. But I know that every human being has to be a little bit selfish sometimes. So I decided to kiss him. Knowing it would be my first and last time kissing him. George was a great kisser but I already knew he wasn't imagining my face when he kissed me. So I told George to strive for Dream and not me. The most bitter moment in my life but I had to do it for my love.

**Author here! Hi okay first of thank you if you're reading this! One of my first series and just seeing kudos warms my heart more than I can express! Yes, I read comments and reply to them and I decide I'll do the same or hate comments. You may ask why but hate comments are interesting to read really and I'm not offended by them so please post what you like as long as it's not hurting anyone! Anyways time to explain Noah. I based Noah on a real-life character. Anyone wanna guess who he's based on? I based him off me a bit! Noah is a rude person that doesn't mind being sarcastic and doesn't hesitate to start fires. He's perfect for advice and rather help others succeed and flourish rather than help himself. This is why he chose not to date George and help George tell Dream that he loves him. Noah often suffers in silence and decides not to tell others his pain feeling like he's would be a burden if he did. His parents constantly think he's gay but he's still in the closet. All of Noah's traits that I stated are based on me. Expect I'm not a boy- And I'm bisexual, not gay :D But ya I mostly based him off me. I made this as a coping mechanism. And I have dealt with someone I loved very much but they tried to date me to get over the fact that their crush rejected them. It sucked rejecting them and helping them date the love of their life but sometimes you got to sacrifice things for the people you love... Anyways Authors Out! Hope you read the next actual chapter and that this chapter helped explain a few things.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up multiple texts and calls on my phone and I groggily wake up. Some from Noah and others from Sapnap, Bad, and Dream. I smile remembering yesterday how Noah helped me realize how I felt and what I needed to do. I snap out of the memory seeing that Bad was calling me. I answer and he quickly says "George! You might want to check Twitter! Like right now." "What are you talking about?" "Ummm well something's trending and it's quite serious." "Okay then going on right now" I go look at what's trending. My eyes widen at a picture of me and Noah kissing. Someone saw that..."Sois that your boyfriend George?" Bad asks nervously "I remember seeing him on one of your streams." I groan "No he's not my boyfriend he was just well. Helping me out on a few things. Bad I got to go." "Wait, no G-" I end the call and slump down on my bed. I call Noah knowing his working shift is at night so he would be free. "Noah, I'm guessing you saw the Twitter thing?" "I-I did. Umm, I think I'm getting kicked out of my house right now. Please hold." he says while chuckling nervously. I stay quiet listening in on the conversation. "Noah you're 21, you got to leave now. Especially after you kissing a guy. I told you Mary that our son is one of those gay freaks. I want you out now. Go pack your stuff and leave." "I- Dad why? I'm gay so what? I don't want you in my life if you aren't going to accept me. I'm fine with leaving then." I heard running around and a slam on the door. "George you still there?" "Yeah, I'm here Noah, if you need a place to stay come to my house okay?" "What no this is all my fault George, I'm the one that decided to kiss you. I'll find a place someone how. But we need to focus on you. What is going to happen to your repetition and your fans?" "Noah that's not important you need to get out of that house okay? Just live at mine for the time being. I don't mind, just pack quickly and I'll meet you at your house okay?" "George you don't have to worry about me but I'll take your offer." "Okay then, Noah meet you there just text me your address." He hangs up and I get out of my bed changing and grabbing my keys. My phone rings again and I sigh, today was not a good day. I look at the caller and see that it was Dream. Why the hell would Dream be calling me? "Hello?"I say answering the phone. "GEORGE!!! WHAT THE HELL????!!!" "What do you mean what the hell?" I say confused. "I'm guessing you've seen Twitter already. Is that your 'friend' you were kissing?" I sigh this is something I did not want to deal with at the moment. I get in my car starting it up and start driving to Noah's house. "Ya, it was. Why do you care?" "Umm because you are off sucking people's faces" "W-WHAT? "I sputter. "Who I kiss is none of your business. Don't you have a girlfriend you shouldn't care what I do? It's not like I'm cheating on you when I decide to kiss someone." Dream and I stayed quiet for a bit and I reached Noah's house. I sharply say "Whatever rant you're having about me kissing guys I have more important things to deal with right now. Bye." I hang up and knock on the front door. A short woman opens it and stares at the ground. I'm assuming this was Noah's mother or 'Mary' as his father called him. "Noah I am here!" I call out hoping he would appear soon so we could leave. "So you're the slut that kissed him huh?" I look up seeing Noah's father and ignore him still patiently waiting for Noah. "I'm here George come on let's go now." I nod helping grab his stuff and as we walk to my car I flip his parents off and help him put his stuff in the car and we drive away to my house. "I'm so sorry this all happened, Noah." "It's totally fine George I should have realized that kissing you in public was probably a bad option." "Umm So Dream kind of fought with me again when I was going to pick you up." "Oh really? Go on" I stammer "Well he got very angry that I kissed you. I'm a little confused why, I mean he has a girlfriend and isn't even interested me." Noah nods and smiles "George... I can say almost defiantly that Dream is in love with you." "W-What!?" "Yea! You're other friends they called you right?" "Yea but Bad didn't really seem angry per se just concerned about how my fanbase was taking it." Noah nods "Only a jealous person would really be angry about someone kissing someone." "But he has a girlfriend Noah!" "George when you confessed tome you had a hope that I would distract you from Dream but that did not work. Did you ever consider Dream was trying to do the same?" I slowly blink "Wait... THAT MEANS DREAM MAY POSSIBLY LIKE ME!! Thank you so much, Noah. I-I would have never figured that out if you weren't there to help me." I park the car in my driveway excitedly helping Noah get his belongings in my house. "I-I. Noah, I need to do something that's crazy and stupid." "Like what?" "I want to fly over to Florida." He smiles "Now that sounds like a very George thing to do." I nod "I'm sorry I leaving you alone in such a crazy time period right now but I need to do this." "I completely understand George. It's fine just make sure you leave me your keys cause this is going to be my temporary home for now." "Of course it's the least I can do." I drop Noah's boxes off and quickly go into my phone booking the next flight to Florida. "Is it done?" I nervously nod. "Noah I just need to thank you again. You have been the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I-I really love you for doing all this. Thank you." I run up hugging him and he hugs me back and whispers "I love you too George." We smile and I dash off to my room beginning to pack for my flight. I was finally going to tell Dream how I felt.


	6. Chapter 6

I nervously sat on the couch with my suitcase. I didn't pack too much since it wasn't a vacation and this all happened out of the blue. "You okay George?" "I'm fine just nervous." "Normal reaction when you are going to confess to the love of your life." He walks to the couch bringing me crisps and some juice. "Thought you may want these" "Thanks, Noah." I sip the juice while grabbing some crisps. "Once you finish those crisps we should head over to the airport. I'm driving and that's final." I roll my eyes munching on the crisps trying not to finish them too fast. I blurt out "Wait Noah this is a terrible idea, maybe I should just back out-" "I knew you were going to say that! And my answer is no. If I allow you to back out once you'll never confess and I'm not having that. Anyways besides that you maybe want to give your fans a bit of an explanation why they have a photo of you kissing me." I grab my phone getting ready to tweet out something. I type a few things then delete them, I do that a few times before I find the right words. I let Noah read it and he nods giving me a thumbs up and post it before I delete it all again. **"Hey, Guys! I just wanted to clarify a few things about the picture of me kissing my friend Noah. It is true and yes I'm gay. I have been working out a few problems and Noah has helped me realize a few things. I just want to point out that I and Noah are not dating, so I'm still open fellas ;) Please don't swarm Noah and that's all I have to say!"** I watch as the comments roll in. Of course, there were haters but most of them were full of love and support. I laugh at some of friends comment and he stupid they were. I gulp down my juice smiling at Noah "It's time to go now. I'm ready." We walk out with my suitcase and I pace it in the backseat. We drive mostly in silence singing softly to the music. We make it and he drops me off. "Bye George, I wish you well, and remember to say it with your heart and have courage." I nod we hug one last time and I wave goodbye getting ready to fly to Florida.

~After he does all the check-in stuff never been on an airplane so idk~

I nervously wait for my plane to board looking around at the other people who also seemed to be waiting. I fiddle with my thumbs realizing the reason Noah drove me. SoI had no escape after I arrived.

~After boarding, flying, and landing~

I finally made it and I stepped out of the airport with my luggage in hand. I run my hand through my hair and look at the light rain. Guess the weather doesn't want to be on my side. I try to get an uber and impatiently wait and scroll mindlessly on my phone. 'Did you get to Florida yet?' I smile at the text Noah sent me and quickly reply 'Yep I did on my way to Dream's house :D' I notice that my uber arrived and I quickly get in getting ready to tell Dream no matter what. I grow more anxious as I approach Dream's house and I wave goodbye to my driver stepping onto the sidewalk. I step onto his porch taking a few deep breaths before I knock on the door. I play with my hair a bit and hold my breath as the door opens. "Umm Hello?" I breathe out after seeing Dream."George!? What are you doing here?" I nervously say "Umm I was around the neighborhood?" Dream chuckles "You were around the neighborhood? Sure. Come in though. I nod shivering a bit at the cold and step into his home. "Is Heather here?"I mumble "What? Nowhy would she be here?" "I don't aren't you two dating or something?" He stiffens and walks into his kitchen. Weird I thought but follow him into the kitchen where he was rummaging for some mugs. "George I know you weren't really 'Just in the neighborhood' so why are you here?" "I-I." take a breath and mumble "Come on George you can do this." I clear my throat and try again "Dream this may be weird telling you this especially since you have a girlfriend and all but I like you. I should maybe say love you instead but I loved you for so damn long. It broke my heart when you started dating Heather and it seemed like you two just wanted to rub it in my face." tears stream down my face but I continue "A-And I know you'll never date me but I need to tell you because I can't just keep it to myself anymore. You probably hate me now because I said all this..." I stare at my feet wiping my tears. I see Dream slowly walk up to me and I was bracing myself to get kicked out of the house but he bends down a bit so that we could be at eye level. He wipes a few more stray tears and kisses me. I close my eyes and after a while, we stop and I look at him my face pink. "I-I Dream but Heather.. But you, kissed umm er me?" I stutter not even understanding my own words. "She broke up with me she didn't like my choice of career that much and she cheated on me for a bit. But I realized something, I didn't love Heather I just dated her because I was scared of loving you, George. I didn't want to believe it. But I think I learned I love you when Noah kissed you. It made me so damn angry that you kissed him." He stands up and I bury myself in his chest, we stay like that for a while, Dream slightly swaying. I let go and say "Wait she cheated on you?" I guess she's not the angel I thought of her to be. "She did but it didn't make me feel devasted or anything." He kissed my forehead causing me to blush again. I finally did it, I finally told him and everything turned out just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wchbavkhwbkhqvrwbkvhbvqkwh Finished story I just- Tysm to my readers and future readers for just reading this! I hoped you enjoy this and if you like my writing why not check out some other DNF stories I write? (Shameless advertisement of my work I know, I know) But seriously I love writing DNF stories and there is plenty more to come because my brain has already made 12 new fanfics that I want to post but I kind of need to finish the DNF story I'm writing right now (Another ad?!) But I seriously want to thank you if you made it to the end! I'm just some shy awkward girl that loves to write and never dreamed of posting my writing online. It means the world to me when I see such kind comments and kudos from amazing readers like you! Tysm and see you in the next read <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finished :D Do you guys want a part 2?? I don't know, I'll leave it up to the people I guess.


End file.
